Neutron Star Collision Songfic
by athena89
Summary: The story of a love. Matt reflects on how their love has evolved before he proposes to Dom at Glastonbury. Belldom, slash.


Neutron Star Collision

Pairing: Belldom

Summary: The story of a love. Matt reflects on how their love has evolved before he proposes to Dom at Glastonbury.

AN: My interpretation of the song Neutron Star Collision. It came to my mind the first time that NSC is really a belldom song when I saw this incredible video "NSC – How it should have been". Furthermore I am really sorry for anyone who awaited Speed Date Interview here, but we just had NSC on TV and I listened to it again and it just begged to be written.

PS: That's Glastonbury how it should have been.

Rating: PG-13

Beta: Unbetaed for now as Kate's already sleeping.

Disclaimer: Muse don't belong to me. This never happened. But I hope you can follow me why I think this is real :P

.o0O0o.

Matt Bellamy nervously twirled the black box in his hand. He knew he shouldn't be that nervous, but coupled with the nerves of the oncoming gig he was nearly sick. Should he really do it? Should he ask Dom to marry him? And at their Glastonbury gig. The biggest gig in their life and the second time they played here. Furthermore, Dom had mostly bad memories of their last gig here.

That had been the reason Matt had wanted to make the proposal here. So that Dom would have good memories of Glastonbury.

He clicked the small box open and stared at the ring. It was a beautiful titan ring with a thin black band running around it. It was simple but Matt was pretty damn proud of himself for finding it. His own was in another box in his pocket, but he hoped he'd be able to wear it this evening at the gig.

Matt smiled slightly as he thought back to how it all had begun, at how long he had denied that he loved Dom.

He been searching for a good band to play in and Dom was building up a new one when they had first really met, and already at this first meeting they had felt an instantaneous connection.

They had tried a relationship many years back, thinking they were invincible and that they were the only one for the other, but then everything had changed. Dom had met a girl and Matt had known that the other man had wanted to pursue a relationship with the girl, so he had broken up their relationship because he had loved Dom too much. He had only wanted to see him happy, and should it be with another person, then so be it. He had told Dom that they would never work. He knew he had lied, but anything to make the one he loved happy.

His world had been broken after that and it had been rough, but he had been able to mask it so that their friends didn't notice. The world had seemed grey after their breakup, and with time, Matt had found someone who listened in Gaia. He knew that he'd most likely never get Dom back, so he tried to lead a good life with the woman and his only love as his best friend.

His father had been glad when they had broken off their relationship as he had been against it from the beginning. He was very conservative and always preached him with the Bible and other quotes about what he thought of as unnatural. However, anything his father had said while they had still been a couple, it had dissipated whenever Matt looked in Dom's eyes. In eyes the colour of the ocean.

However, now, years later, Matt and Gaia had ended their relationship, as Matt had loved Gaia like a sister and had wanted her to be happy and able to pursue any kind of relationship she wanted, too.

Then Dom had broken up with his girlfriend.

Matt had not known what to do then. But that decision had been taken off his shoulders when Dom had stood on his porch one day, drenched to the bone and with a massive bouquet of roses and an apology.

It had been the happiest day in Matt's life and now he wanted to make this day the best in Dom's life.

Matt had nothing left to lose. Dom was the only thing that was important to Matt at this very moment. And soon he'd know if it was the same for Dom.

The door opened and the other men came in. Dom laughed at something Tom had just told him and then set his eyes on Matt. As he did that his smile widened.

"Hey, love," he said and came over to the singer who had hidden the box in his pocket.

"Hey," Matt greeted back. Dom leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Matt's mouth.

"What's wrong?" Dom asked, "You seem distracted. Nervous about the gig?"

"No," Matt said. "That means yes, but not exclusively. Dom, there is something I have to talk to you about."

Dom looked at him nervously. Matt looked taut like a string; as if what he wanted to talk to him about was really important.

"What is it?" he asked, worriedly. Please don't let Matt end our relationship.

Matt took a deep breath and glanced over to the other two men in the room.

"Do you want us to leave?" Chris asked. No one had an idea about what he was about to do.

"No, I want you to stay," Matt said and Dom sighed in relief. Matt wouldn't end it with the other two there. It was something else he wanted to talk about.

Matt took another deep breath and then got down on his knee.

"Dominic Howard, we have known each other for many years. We've been through many highs and lows together as a couple and as friends. I love you more than my life and all I ever wanted is your happiness. I understand if you say no, but I have to ask you this now. Dom, will you marry me?"

Dom felt like a truck had hit him. Had Matt really just asked him to marry him? He was frozen to the spot, not able to say anything. Matt was just making him the happiest man alive. However, it seemed like his answer took too long for Matt as his face fell and he slowly got up.

"Never mind then," Matt said and left the room. There was a silence in which none of them moved. Then Chris broke out.

"The fuck, Dom! What was that? Why didn't you even answer? Huh?"

Dom was still frozen to the spot. He was not able to think clearly.

"Matt left something here," Tom said, as he came over and picked the black box up from the floor. He opened the box and his breath caught at the sight of the ring. It was beautiful. He showed the ring to the other two men and tears entered Dom's eyes.

The drummer sunk to the floor after he had taken the box from Tom.

"What have I done? God, I hurt him so badly." Dom took the ring out of the box and examined it. There was an inscription inside. Love is forever. New tears sprung to Dom's eyes. What had he done?

"You're on in five!" a stage technician came into the room. They all nodded and Dom brushed away the tears. He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto his finger. It was a perfect fit. He marvelled at how good the ring looked. Now, he only had to hope that Matt would forgive him.

As they got to the stage, Matt was already there, but he didn't look at any of them.

"And you're on," another technician said, taking any chance from Dom to speak to the singer.

The concert was pure torture. Dom was barely able to concentrate and Matt put all his crushed hopes in the music. He should have known. He shouldn't have asked. He had said he would understand if he said no. And he had meant it, but it hurt and he had to come to terms with the rejection first.

By the middle of the concert, Matt had forgotten all about his problem with Dom as he sunk into the music, letting it surround and soothe him. Then the last song before the encore came and it all started to come back. He'd have to hurry up after the gig so that he'd be out without leaving Dom time to talk to him. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stomach it. Not today. Tomorrow maybe.

Matt, Morgan and Chris left the stage, but Dom stayed back. He took the mic and addressed the audience.

"Today, or rather earlier, someone asked me a really important question. A question that everyone, who is in a relationship, should yearn to hear. I, however, was not prepared. I didn't tell them no. I did something much worse. I didn't answer at all. I couldn't, but that then hurt that person, who is more important to me than anything. I know I can't expect them to still want me, but if they do, my answer is yes. Yes, I will."

Dom took a deep breath. Now there was only one thing left to say.

"My love to you will be forever. If I have to die, I want to die at your side. I don't want to lie to anyone anymore. I can't lie anymore. I love you with all my heart and my love will be forever. Please let us spend the rest of our lives together."

The audience held their breath, all waiting for the one Dom had held this speech for.

Matt on the other hand was dumbstruck. So Dom wanted to marry him? And he wanted to tell everyone about them? Suddenly he was grabbed on the arm by Chris as the bassist dragged him out onto the stage again.

"Say something," he hissed as he retook his place on the stage. Dom had by now sat down behind his drumkit again.

Matt went over to the mic and gripped it tightly.

"Originally, this was where another surprise should be for you all. But I feel the need to insert a song here. We haven't really played that song live all that often so far, but I hope you'll like it."

With that, he went over to where Morgan was on the keyboard – "I have to borrow that for a mo." – and started playing Neutron Star Collision, looking at Dom the whole time. They both couldn't be happier.


End file.
